


thou the unspokable truth

by violetlattes



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, a bit science fiction reference, family au, wooyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlattes/pseuds/violetlattes
Summary: Yuto ragu dan takut terhadap banyak hal, termasuk yang tidak dapat ia katakan pada siapapun. Ya, tidak terkecuali Wooseok.





	1. i. a boy with green umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> been working on this since i don't even remember when and finally i can finish the whole thing now. This is my very first fanfic on ao3 so i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (ps: ceritanya pendek dan hanya sekitar 4000an kata dan secara keseluruhan sudah complete namun akan di update secara berkala setiap saya sempat buka ao3 di laptop ;w;)
> 
> (pss: sudah dibeta oleh yukichaa tapi masih memungkinkan adanya typo dan kata-kata yang tidak pas)

Hujan masih merintik, Wooseok tergesa berlari dari mobil menuju teras lobi apartemen. Sial memang ia tidak kebagian parkir di tempat yang teduh hingga harus basah-basahan dahulu.

Ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajahnya saat menyadari ada sepasang mata melekat erat memandang padanya.

Seorang anak kecil berdiri dengan payung hijau di tangan kanan. Tak terlihat kalau ia basah kuyup namun tetap membuat Wooseok bertanya-tanya mengapa anak ini diam saja dan tak kunjung masuk ke dalam.

Saat ia sibuk menimbang-nimbang apakah bertanya pada anak itu adalah hal yang tepat justru ia merasakan tarikan lemah di ujung fabrik pakaiannya. Wooseok membungkuk sehingga anak itu tak perlu terlalu mendongak―mengingat dirinya adalah raksasa nyaris setinggi seratus sembilan puluh senti. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Anak itu memiringkan kepala, memicingkan matanya. “Jung Wooseok?” tanyanya dengan ragu yang kentara.

Wooseok tak tahu darimana namanya dapat diketahui, ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau tetangga-tetangganya memiliki anak seumuran ini―yang satu lantai dengannya saja bahkan hanya sekumpulan lelaki lajang dan pasangan gay yang setahunya belum mengadopsi anak.

“Ya? Ada perlu apa anak manis?”

Wooseok malu setengah mati. Mengapa kalau ia yang mengatakannya malah terdengar seperti om-om pedofil? Ia meringis, tetapi anak itu tidak gentar malah matanya sedikit berbinar. Meski secara keseluruhan, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang kentara.

“Papa!”

Jung Wooseok, 21 tahun. Ingin mengganti nama menjadi Jung Wooshock.


	2. ii. spare me, o’ universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

Menghindari atensi tidak diperlukan dari orang sekitar sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih hilang orientasi, Wooseok mengiyakan saja saat anak itu bilang ingin pulang bersamanya.

Wooseok mengecek jam, sudah pukul enam. Ia pulang agak terlambat hari ini dan ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keberadaan anak ini pada pacarnya.

Yang menyadarkannya kali ini adalah suara artifisial yang mengumumkan kalau mereka sudah tiba di lantai sepuluh. Kebetulan pula Wooseok berpapasan dengan salah satu tetangganya yang apartemennya tepat berada di seberang kamarnya.

“Wooseokkie!” sapa Hyojong, yang kemudian berkerut melihat anak laki-laki mengekori si raksasa. “Kenalanmu?”

Anak itu menyingkir dan bersembunyi di belakang Wooseok. Padahal sebelumnya ia luar biasa bersemangat sampai langkahnya agak melambung. Terjadi pergolakan batin, inginnya ia menjawab kalau anak ini keponakannya tetapi siapa tahu kalau hal itu dapat melukai perasaan bocah kecil itu. Meski terlihat sudah masuk sekolah dasar tetapi ia tetap bukan ahlinya kalau melawan anak kecil yang merajuk.

“ … ya.” Akhirnya jawabannya sesederhana itu. Hyojong tampak tak ambil pusing juga jadi ia masih dengan santai menekan tombol lift, menahan pintunya agar tidak tertutup.

“Hyunggu tadi sempat menahan Yuto untuk menemaninya mencari inspirasi, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah pulang.”

Mendengar nama Yuto, Wooseok makin pusing tidak karuan. Ia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan siapa anak ini. Ia berjalan terus hingga termenung di depan pintu apartemennya.

“Pa.” Anak itu mengembalikannya ke realita. Wooseok mengambil napas panjang-panjang lalu membuka pintu―setelah tidak sengaja malah memencet bel dalam prosesnya, sungguh bodoh.

“Payungmu letakkan disitu saja.” Perintah Wooseok sembari menunjuk sebelah rak sepatu, “bisa melepas sepatumu sendiri?” anak itu duduk lalu melepaskan ikatan talinya perlahan-lahan.

Terdengar langkah sayup dari kejauhan sebelum Yuto muncul dari lorong arah kamar mandi.

“Oh, kau. Kenapa tadi kau membunyi―oh, uh … “

Siapa yang tidak heran kalau tiba-tiba sepulang kuliah pacarmu membawa anak kecil? Yuto sampai mengerjap-ngerjap memastikan dirinya tidak berhalusinasi. Wooseok gelagapan ketika langsung tertangkap basah di pintu depan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengelak atau bagaimana.

Yuto sebenarnya tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan anak kecil, dirinya sendiri adalah anak bungsu. Ia tahu rasanya punya kakak tapi tidak dengan adik. Ia menatap Wooseok, bertanya tanpa suara--mengisyaratkan pertanyaan mengenai siapa identitas anak tersebut. Wooseok mengedikkan bahu, menggeleng pasrah. Ia benar-benar tidak punya ide bagaimana ada anak enam tahun tiba-tiba memanggilnya papa.

Yuto berjongkok di sebelah anak yang baru saja menaruh sepatunya dengan rapi di rak. “Siapa namamu?” senyumnya ramah.

“Asaya.” Katanya. Yuto menawarkan tangannya, keduanya berjabat tangan kecil dan lucu. Wooseok tahu Yuto menggemaskan tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat berinteraksi dengan anak kecil.

“Indah sekali, cahaya matahari pagi.” Komentar Yuto membuat Wooseok menyadari sesuatu, ada kemungkinan anak ini orang asing? Atau ada orang Korea yang sengaja menamainya seperti itu?

Wooseok pusing sedangkan Yuto menggamit tangan bocah itu menuju dapur.


	3. iii. Asaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

“Dia memanggilmu Papa.” Celetuk Yuto saat mereka tinggal berdua untuk mencuci piring. Asaya tengah sibuk menonton televisi sekarang, setelah sebelumnya anak itu memaksa membantu Yuto membereskan piring-piringnya.

Wooseok mengelap piring yang sudah dibilas lalu dibariskan dalam rak. “Aku tidak tahu. Dia nampak sudah menunggu sedari tadi ketika aku sampai di teras lobi.”

Yuto mengintip ke balik bahu Wooseok, mendapati anak itu menonton film dengan kepala agak terkulai. “Aku tidak habis pikir, kukira tadinya kau memungut hewan liar―karena biasanya itu yang kau lakukan.” Ia menghela napas. “Ini akan rumit.”

Semesta bekerja dengan cara yang aneh. Tapi Yuto tidak pernah memikirkan kalau tiba-tiba apartemennya akan kedatangan tamu selain teman-teman berisiknya dan gerombolan anjing liar yang Wooseok selamatkan sebelum diserahkan pada _animal shelter_ tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

“Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Yuto.” Wooseok mengerang, “barangkali anak itu salah Wooseok. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa Jung Wooseok di dunia ini.”

Yuto mencoba rasional meski ia sendiri agaknya mulai gila. “Kau benar-benar tidak ingat semisal kau pernah tidur dengan perempuan dan melakukan _itu_ tanpa pengaman?”

“7 tahun yang lalu? Astaga saat itu kita bahkan masih SMP, Yuto! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya.”

Wooseok secara implisit dituduh selingkuh, tapi ia tidak mengacuhkannya. Yuto sendiri masih nampak tenang-tenang saja, menunggu fakta tersaji di meja makan. Tetapi kalau ia memang mencoba berpikir dengan benar, yang benar saja kalau Wooseok meniduri anak orang ketika mereka masih SMP.

“Bukan keponakanmu?” Wooseok bertanya balik, mengingat nama anak itu kental Jepangnya dan aksen bahasa Koreanya aneh. Yuto menggeleng. Keponakannya belum ada yang sebesar Asaya, terakhir Yuto ingat si kembar keponakannya itu masih belajar berjalan.

Keduanya kehabisan ide dan termangu.

Yuto yang beranjak terlebih dahulu ke ruang tengah tempat Asaya duduk―atau barangkali _tertidur_ ―di depan televisi. Benar saja, sesampainya Yuto di sana kepala anak itu sudah jatuh bersandar ke lengan sofa. Tak sampai hati ia membiarkan Asaya tidur di sofa, hari itu pasti terasa panjang sekali baginya, mengingat cerita Wooseok. Tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di teras lobi itu.

Yuto bersyukur akhir-akhir ini ia angkat beban seperti Hongseok―tetangga mereka juga, yang satu ini baru menikah tiga bulan lalu di Melbourne―sehingga ia tidak kepayahan menggendong Asaya ke kamarnya. Dari sana Yuto menyadari hal lain, meski kulit Asaya nampak lesi tetapi ia tidak begitu kurus. Siapa pun yang mengurusnya pasti telah memberikannya nutrisi yang cukup.

Ia menyampirkan selimut ke tubuh mungil yang kini bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang. Suara napasnya yang teratur dan lembut itu menjadi lulabi tersendiri bagi Yuto, ia merasakan ketenangan di dalamnya. Nyaris saja ia tertidur di tempat kalau gerakan Wooseok yang ganti ingin menyelimutinya tidak menyentak lagi alarm sistem alam bawah sadarnya.

“Maaf malah membangunkanmu, tidurlah lagi.” Wooseok di matanya masih seperti bayangan samar-samar tetapi refleksnya adalah menggeleng.

“Aku rasa kita masih harus membicarakan semua situasi ini.” Kata Yuto sambil mengucek mata. Wooseok menepuk puncak kepalanya, berniat menepis hawa-hawa perdebatan yang mengudara. “Aku tidak begitu lelah, Wooseok. Ayolah, ini bukan masalah sepele.”


	4. iv. hard to breath and think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

Yuto menunggu Wooseok yang sedang mandi di sofa. Perasaan janggal yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tekan semakin menggelegak di dasar perutnya. Di permukaan Yuto tetap berusaha tenang, laiknya air danau. Ia belum tenang saat masih belum menemukan penjelasan logis mengenai Asaya. Anak Wooseok maupun bukan, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana selanjutnya.

_Cklek_

Yuto tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia melamun selama sepekan terakhir. Ia belum meluruskan masalah yang bercokol di kepalanya dan kini mereka beranak pinak, menambah cabang-cabang baru yang bisa-bisa membuat Yuto gila.

“Keningmu berkerut tuh.” Wooseok menyentuh celah antara alis Yuto.

Pemuda itu terlonjak akibat hawa dingin yang menjalar, mundur hingga ke sisi lain sofa. Wooseok tertawa melihat ekspresinya, tak terlihat kalau ia berusaha minta maaf karena telah mengejutkannya. Yuto mendelik melihat tingkahnya.

Wooseok mengisi tempat yang kosong, ia mengusak rambutnya yang masih separuh basah dengan handuk masih dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Yuto.

Helaan napas lolos lagi, “aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.” Keduanya saling pandang, menyadari kalau mereka bahkan tidak tahu dari mana titik mereka harus memulai. Baik Wooseok maupun Yuto tersesat.

“Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan punya anak di usia 21.”

Yuto hendak memukulnya dengan bantal, Wooseok dapat menghindarinya dengan refleks yang bagus. Pemuda itu malah beringsut mendekat saat Yuto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lemparan kedua.

Dua lemparan sukses dihindari, Jung Wooseok merasa superior dan dengan satu lengan merangkul Yuto―yang di luar dugaan, hampir menepis tangannya.

“Uh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.” Elaknya sembari mengusap tengkuk, menimbulkan tanda tanya lain di kepala Wooseok. Apa iya Yuto benar-benar meragukannya?

“Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes dna?”

Yuto menoleh dengan mata membelalak. “Tidakkah itu berlebihan?”

Wooseok memejamkan mata, tidak ada solusi cemerlang muncul dalam keruh isi kepalanya. Ide untuk membawa Asaya langsung ke kantor polisi tercetus, bisa jadi ini anak hilang atau kabur atau entah apa lagi. Tetapi meski begitu, hal itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari mana ia mengenal nama Wooseok. Bagaimana pula kalau anak itu berkata kalau Wooseok adalah papanya?

“Membawanya ke polisi, entah itu ide bagus atau tidak.” Wooseok spontan menoleh, Yuto memberi isyarat padanya kalau barusan ia berpikir sambil menggumam sendiri. “Bagaimana kalau dia sungguhan anak _mu_? Tidakkah kau akan terlihat sangat brengsek sampai mau melaporkannya sebagai anak hilang?”

“Tetapi membiarkannya tinggal juga tidak baik,” Yuto mengurut pangkal hidungnya. “Maksudku tidak cukup memberinya makan seperti biasa ‘kan? Dia perlu nutrisi yang cukup untuk tumbuh. Belum lagi sekolahnya, di mana ia bersekolah? Dari mana biaya untuk pendidikannya?”

Wooseok terkekeh. Luar biasa memang pemuda Jepang yang satu itu, pemikirannya luar biasa kritis. Meski dalam taraf ini Wooseok menganggapnya berlebihan.

“Jangan tertawa, hei!” Yuto mencubit pinggangnya. Wooseok mendesis kesakitan, melirik kulitnya yang berubah kemerahan―iya, dia sedari tadi tidak memakai atasan dan Yuto sudah jengah untuk memperingatinya mengenai kemungkinan masuk angin. “Aku serius. Ini lebih kompleks daripada kau yang kesejuta kalinya berkata padaku kalau kau ingin memelihara anjing di sini.”

Setelah tawa Wooseok mereda ia menawarkan satu solusi termudah. “Besok kita harus bicara padanya.”

Pembicaraan itu nyaris tidak memberikan mereka pencerahan, mereka tetap kebingungan. Wooseok memilih untuk menjerang air di dapur, barangkali segelas minuman panas dapat membantu.

“Hei, Yuto.” Panggilnya, masih menunggui air mendidih. “Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia anak kita di masa depan?”

Yuto enggan mengakui, tetapi di tengah kekacauan itu adalah alasan terlogis yang pernah ditawarkan.

Peduli amat kalau itu hanya celetukan asal Wooseok yang terlalu sering menonton film _science fiction_.


	5. v. strange(r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by yukichaa

Malam sebelumnya Wooseok berkata kalau ia akan tidur di sofa. Yuto merasa itu tidak adil tetapi sudah enggan membuang tenaga untuk melontarkan argumen. Maka ia mengeluarkan selimut baru dari lemari, mewanti-wanti agar Wooseok tidur dengan pakaian lengkap serta harus menggunakan selimutnya.

Sebenarnya tidur di ranjang dengan orang asing juga tidak begitu menyenangkan. Yuto merebahkan dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan, takut membangunkan yang sudah lebih dahulu dibuai bunga tidur.

Ia sendiri menyesali keputusannya sebab kebiasaan tidurnya yang buruk, tetapi Yuto agaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat badannya lagi kembali ke ruang tengah semalam. Yuto berdoa semoga anak itu dapat tidur dengan tenang dan tanpa terbangun di tengah-tengah malam. 

Pagi ini Wooseok bangun lebih dahulu, sedang Yuto mengeluhkan badannya yang kaku akibat tidak bergerak semalaman. Selelah apapun keduanya otak mereka rupanya belum dapat sepenuhnya tenang, hasilnya? Tidur tidak lelap yang mengakibatkan kantung mata―tidak jauh berbeda seperti saat mereka dikejar _deadline_ tugas kuliah yang tidak punya belas kasih.

Lemari dapurnya kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kotak sereal yang rasanya kemarin masih tersisa satu. Roti pun tidak ada, Yuto sendiri tidak masalah kalau tidak sarapan. Toh, kadang-kadang ia sendiri terlalu siang bangun jadi ia satukan saja dengan makan siang.

“Kau lapar?” Wooseok muncul di ambang dapur. Yuto menggeleng.

“Aku tidak. Anak itu? Aku tidak tahu.”

Sejak kemarin Yuto terus kelimpungan. Wooseok tahu ini masalah serius, tetapi Asaya sendiri nampak tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa-apa yang terjadi di apartemen ini.

Diam-diam ia berjingkat ke sebelah Yuto, mencuri kecupan di pipi. Yang kontan membuat pemuda Jepang itu berjengit. “Wooseok!” tegurnya dengan volume minimum. Wooseok hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

“Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu ke supermarket.” Tawarnya lalu hilang di balik tembok, hendak mengecek Asaya.

Wooseok belum pernah membicarakan apa-apa mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Mereka terikat dalam hubungan romantis saja baru terhitung lima bulan, sebelum-sebelumnya mereka hanya sekadar sahabat baik yang kemana-mana selalu satu paket.

Dalam lima bulan itu pula yang terjauh yang pernah keduanya lakukan adalah ciuman. Wooseok tidak masalah, pasti ada perubahan yang membuat mereka harus beradaptasi sehingga _pace_ mereka cenderung lambat. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin terburu-buru?

Baru satu malam saja Wooseok sudah dapat merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda. Meski Yuto semalam mengeluh ia bisa lebih cepat botak kalau terus dibuat linglung begini tetapi, Wooseok kini mendapatkan gambaran seperti apa rasanya tinggal satu atap dan _berkeluarga_ dengan bungsu Adachi itu.

Asaya yang ia kira masih terlelap ternyata sedang membereskan tempat tidur yang ia tempati semalam. Wooseok cukup terkejut dengan tingkah anak ini, sampai ia malu sendiri rasanya kalau masih malas membereskan selimutnya pagi-pagi.

“Asaya.”

Anak itu menoleh seketika, “maaf Pa, semalam Asaya ketiduran di sofa.” Wooseok menahan senyum dan menjawil pipi gembil Asaya.

“Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, jadi kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, oke?” diusaknya rambut hitam Asaya. Wooseok kemudian mengajaknya ke ruang tengah, menawarkan apa dia mau susu hangat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdsajaka buat siapapun yang baca fic ini, maaf ya telat banget updatenya ;A;


	6. vi. shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

Beruntung itu hari Sabtu.

 

Matahari mengintip dari celah mendung yang menggantung. Wooseok menyetir mobil menuju supermarket. Di sebelahnya ada Yuto sedangkan di jok belakang Asaya duduk sendirian.

 

Belanja bulanan mereka memang tertunda karena padatnya jadwal semingguan ini dan Wooseok tidak keberatan menggunakan gaji kerja paruh waktunya untuk sesekali makan di luar karena mereka benar-benar krisis bahan makanan hingga tidak ada sarapan.

 

Perjalanan itu sangat pendek, ketiganya turun dan Yuto refleks menuntun Asaya. Wooseok mengamati pemuda yang tengah mengamati daftar belanja di ponselnya, Yuto tampak begitu natural menempatkan diri sebagai pembimbing anak itu.

 

Mereka membeli berkotak-kotak sereal. Meski tidak tahu kapan mereka akhirnya akan membuat keputusan mengenai Asaya tetapi, toh tidak ada yang berkeberatan memiliki gula tambahan sebagai stok cadangan makanan.

 

Asaya sendiri tidak banyak meminta macam-macam, berjalan-jalan di antara rak-rak belanja saja ia terlihat sumringah. Justru Wooseok yang nyaris lepas kendali dan membeli banyak camilan dengan dalih kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang disenangi anak-anak.

 

“Kau hanya akan membuatnya gemuk.” Yuto bersedekap, hendak memulai ceramah mengenai pentingnya asupan yang seimbang. Tidak heran mengingat ia aktif sebagai atlet hingga SMA, sereal penuh gula itu saja sudah merupakan kelonggaran yang Yuto berikan.

 

“Psst, Asaya.” Anak itu menoleh, berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan Yuto berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju rak pendingin. Wooseok berjongkok, “aku bisa membantumu menyelundupkan beberapa camilan kalau kamu mau.”

 

Asaya terkekeh memandang mata penuh pengharapan Wooseok yang terlihat sedang mencari teman senasib. “Asaya tidak bisa, Pa.” Katanya dengan senyum.

 

Wooseok mengacak rambutnya sendiri, merasakan kekalahan. Mereka kemudian berjalan mendekati Yuto yang sedang memilah daging.


	7. vii. small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

Asaya memegang rekor terpendek untuk urusan memenangkan hati Yuto. Bagaimana tidak? Semudah itu ia menjawab kalau ia ingin makan hamburger dan Yuto bahkan tidak memelototinya seperti saat Wooseok yang meminta.

 

Ketiganya duduk di meja dekat jendela, di restoran cepat saji terdekat dari supermarket untuk sarapan yang kesiangan. “Tapi ingat Asaya, tidak baik terlalu sering makan makanan cepat saji.” Pesannya ditengah-tengah saat Asaya mengunyah.

 

Yuto menyingkirkan remah dari sudut bibir anak itu dengan tisu. “Sesekali boleh, tetapi lain kali kurasa aku akan mencoba membuatnya sendiri di rumah.” Katanya, menghasilkan satu tatapan terkejut Wooseok.

 

“Kau mau membakar dapur?!”

 

Yuto menyumpalnya dengan kentang goreng. “Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, Jung! Kau selalu mengungkitnya.”

 

“Habis kau benar-benar  _ membakar dapur  _ secara literal, bukan sekadar perumpamaan.” Asaya tertawa mendengarnya.

 

“Bahkan Asaya ikut mentertawaiku.”

 

Mata Asaya sampai berair, ia menyekanya seraya berkata, “habis ternyata ada hal yang tidak bisa Ayah lakukan.”

 

Yuto mengerjap. Asaya baru saja memanggilnya apa?

 

Sayangnya sulit membantah secercah harapan baru di hatinya, seperti suara bisikan yang mengenyahkan masalah-masalah yang menghantuinya.


	8. viii. things the boy used to keep by himself before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

“Asaya,” Yuto memanggil bocah yang duduk di pangkuannya, sedang sibuk dengan buku cerita bergambar tentang perburuan harta. “Kamu belajar membaca di sekolah?”

 

Asaya mendongak, “iya, tapi bacaan yang Ayah berikan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada yang dipelajari di sekolah.”  Yuto tidak merasa pernah mengajari anak ini membaca, tetapi apabila teori gila Wooseok benar maka benar  _ ia _ lah yang mengajarkan anak ini membaca baris-baris hangul itu.

 

“Seperti buku ini?”

 

“Iya. Dan beberapa komik yang Ayah perbolehkan Asaya baca.”

 

Mata Yuto berbinar, itu terdengar sangat seperti dirinya. “Komik macam apa yang kamu sukai, Asaya?” ia menunggu One Piece disebutkan oleh Asaya, tapi ia akan mengutuk dirinya juga kalau memperbolehkan anak enam tahun membaca itu.

 

“Haikyuu!” jawabnya cepat. “Aku suka bagian  _ wooosh _ -nya!” Yuto tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud, tetapi ia cepat menangkap kalau anak ini senang membicarakannya. Asaya berbalik, menatapnya dengan bola mata besar yang dipenuhi kilauan yang tidak masuk akal.

 

“Kau suka olahraga?”

 

“Ngg, tidak terlalu. Tapi Asaya ingin coba main voli!” Ia merentangkan tangan, berusaha memperagakan gerakan  _ block _ ―berpura-pura sedang berkonsentrasi memantulkan kembali bola ke area lawan lalu mencetak skor. “Papa janji mengantarkan Asaya ke klub voli anak-anak minggu lalu tapi … uh, katanya ada urusan mendadak yang membuat Papa tidak bisa ikut dengan Asaya dan Ayah.”

 

Uh-oh.

 

“Woose―Papa sesibuk itu?”

 

Hal itu benar-benar menggelitik Yuto. Kalau memang  _ Papa _ -nya Asaya adalah Jung Wooseok yang ia kenal maka ia harus tahu ini.

 

“Sibuk sekali!” serunya. “Tetapi Papa selalu melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Papa punya laboratorium yang Papa sebut  _ ruang kerja- _ nya.”

 

“Lalu entah kenapa sekarang Ayah dan Papa terlihat lebih muda, tidak ada laboratorium keren, dan alamat Ayah sama seperti yang Ayah tuliskan di balik foto di album. Asaya bahkan tidak diberitahu kapan Ayah dan Papa pindah ke apartemen ini lagi.”

 

Foto album? Laboratorium? 

 

“Apa Asaya sudah bertingkah buruk sehingga Ayah dan Papa harus pindah tempat tinggal?” bahu anak itu turun, irisnya meredup seolah sudah kehabisan bahan bakar untuk mempertahankan cahayanya.

 

“Apa karena permintaan Asaya, Ayah dan Papa jadi meneriaki satu sama lain?”

 

Yuto terdiam, memproses. “Apa Asaya sudah tidak bisa tinggal bersama Ayah dan Papa lagi karena kalian tidak ingin mengingat Asaya lagi?” dalam bisunya, ia merasa bersalah. Ia belum sepenuhnya memahami situasi, tapi melihat anak ini rapuh dan hampir pecah tangisnya membuatnya ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 

“Bukan salah, Asaya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” Terus ia ulangi sembari memeluk anak itu sepanjang sore.


	9. ix. calmness in the eye of the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

Ini malam ketiga.

 

Lebih buruk ketimbang kali pertama anak itu tidur di sini. Yuto menyelimutinya setelah menyeka bekas jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

 

Asaya menangis sampai tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ia melewatkan makan malam, tetapi Yuto tidak sampai hati membangunkannya. Wooseok menunggui di ambang pintu, takut ia menimbulkan keributan kalau melangkah masuk ke kamar.

 

“Aku tidak tahu orang tuanya benar-benar diriku yang  _ ini _ atau bukan, tetapi kalau iya maka aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri.” Yuto memegangi kepalanya, Wooseok mengekori sembari memijat pelan bahu lelaki itu yang terasa begitu tegang.

 

“Ceritakan padaku.”

 

Yuto mengulangi omongan Asaya. “Kalau teori sintingmu benar, aku takut ia mengira kita mencoba melupakannya padahal yang benar adalah kita  _ tidak tahu _ siapa dia sebenarnya.”

 

Wooseok terpekur, solusi tergila yang ia tawarkan waktu itu semakin terasa nyata. Kalau memang begitu, bagaimana cara memulangkan anak ini? Atau baiknya biarkan saja ia tinggal di masa ini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jung Wooseok dan Yuto―atau siapapun yang Asaya maksud sebagai ‘Ayah’nya―itu berada pada dunia paralel di mana mereka bertingkah jahat?

 

Wooseok menggigit bibir, “apa menurutmu kita perlu kepala lain untuk berpikir?”

 

“Kita bakal dianggap sinting.” Yuto hampir-hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri kalau Wooseok tidak memeluknya sesegera mungkin. “Kalau menjadi sinting dapat menyelesaikan masalah maka kurasa tidak apa-apa.”

 

Yuto mendengar suara-suara dalam benaknya. Suara yang sudah ada di sana sejak lima bulan yang lalu, atau bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Mereka menganggu tidur malam-malamnya dan kini telah mencapai kulminasi dengan keberadaan Asaya di antara mereka.

 

Terang saja, Yuto terus terganggu dengan kemungkinan Wooseok pernah meniduri perempuan lain. Pertemanan mereka sejak sekolah bukanlah jaminan, bisa jadi ada yang Wooseok selalu simpan di balik bayang-bayangnya. Barangkali pula Wooseok kini memacarinya sebab ia dapat bertindak lebih praktis sehingga tidak akan merepotkan baginya. Sebab bagaimana mungkin ada anak enam tahun terdampar di tempat yang bukan masanya?

 

“Jangan dipikirkan sendirian.” Dengan telaten Wooseok meluruskan kening Yuto yang ia kerutkan dalam-dalam. Ada senyum tipis yang terselip di bibir tipisnya, segala sesuatu yang Yuto perlukan untuk meredam suara di kepalanya. Ia berdoa, meski hanya sejenak, sekejap, sepersekian detik saja ia ingin menipu dirinya sendiri.

 

_ Semuanya baik-baik saja. _

 

_ Baik-baik saja. _


	10. x. something's off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaa

Yuto menyadari kalau hari sudah berganti karena ia terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang menerangi wajahnya. Ia meregangkan badan, karena seluruh otot-ototnya kaku setelah memaksakan tidur di sofa semalaman.

 

Wooseok entah terbangun sejak kapan. Atau bahkan ia meninggalkannya sejak semalam, sebab siapa yang―

 

“Kau sudah bangun?”

 

Yuto berbalik, mendapati Wooseok tengah menggendong Asaya. Yuto mengernyit mendapati Wooseok nampak sedikit berantakan dan … tua. Bisa jadi itu disebabkan oleh janggut yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya.

 

“Kalau masih mengantuk kau bisa tidur lagi di kamar.” Tawar Wooseok. Yuto bangkit, semakin dekat ia memandang Wooseok ia semakin merasa aneh. “Maaf aku tidak sempat memindahkanmu ke kamar, sepertinya aku juga ketiduran semalam.”

 

Yuto masih menatap kosong, rasanya seperti sudah tidur lama sekali.

 

“Ayah?” suara Asaya mengejutkannya. Yuto mengerjap lalu menoleh pada anak itu.

 

Yuto membelai rambutnya, “ya?”

 

“Capek?” Yuto refleks menggelengkan kepala, ia menawarkan untuk menggendong Asaya untuk cuci muka bersama-sama. Wooseok tentu tidak keberatan, justru dirinya mengajukan diri untuk membuat sarapan.

 

Wooseok tersenyum, hampir selembut cahaya yang mengintip dari sela tirai. Ia meninggalkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Yuto sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai! terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini dan ya, update berikutnya adalah update terakhir untuk cerita ini ;w;  
> semoga nggak ada yang keburu bosen ya ehe


	11. xi. lull of warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaaa

“Wooseok?”

 

Yuto meninggalkan Asaya dengan alasan ingin mengambil camilan. Di depan rak piring Wooseok berdiri, memunggunginya. Hilang orientasi yang ia rasakan tadi pagi belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ada rasa asing yang ia cecap bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggung lebarnya.

 

“... atau bukan. Aku tidak tahu, meski kau sangat-sangat mirip dengan Wooseok.” Ia memberanikan diri berdiri di sebelah lelaki asing itu. “Apa kau Jung Wooseok yang Asaya bicarakan? Kemana Wooseok yang ‘asli’?”

 

Wooseok hanya melirik lalu terkekeh sendiri. Ditaruhnya piring terakhir yang telah dikeringkan di deretan teratas. “Kau tahu? Bertahun-tahun kemudian kau pun masih seperti ini.”

 

Yuto memicingkan mata. “Dalam semalam kau benar-benar jadi sinting atau bagaimana sih?” tawa Wooseok semakin keras hingga bahunya terguncang. Dalam prosesnya hampir menjatuhkan bungkus camilan yang ia ambilkan untuk Yuto.

 

“Dan kau jatuh cinta pada pria sinting ini untuk bertahun-tahun.” Wooseok mendorong pemuda itu kembali ke ruang tengah. “Aku ingin bicara banyak dan menginap setidaknya satu malam lagi. Tetapi kurasa aku tidak bisa, dia bakalan mencekikku kalau meninggalkannya lebih lama lagi.” Ia melambaikan tangan, Yuto bersumpah kalau matanya tidak rabun―ada cincin melingkar di jari manis Wooseok jejadian.

 

“Dia … apa kau dan Ayahnya Asaya sering bertengkar?”

 

Yang Yuto rasakan adalah tangan besar yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Saat muda kau lebih mudah dibaca ternyata,” ia nyengir lebar. “Aku dan dia sering bertengkar. Masih dalam porsi sehat tentu saja, tetapi sepertinya kini aku tahu kesalahan yang terus kuulangi belakangan ini.”

 

Wooseok memanggil Asaya lalu sekali lagi menggendong anak itu. “Aku kerap terlambat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarku.” Tuturnya, “dan kurasa lebih baik kau mulai mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu.”

 

Yuto menaikkan alis. Lelaki di hadapannya sedang meracau lagi? “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tetapi jangan buat anak itu cemas. Dia baru enam tahun, astaga. Kalian sudah membuatnya takut.” Ia menyentuh pipi gembil Asaya, mengelus-elusnya.

 

“Yah,” Asaya mengerucutkan bibir. “Papa juga kenapa?”

 

Wooseok menghela napas pelan, “aku mau mengajakmu pulang, itu saja. Ayah sudah kelimpungan dari kemarin karena kau tidak kunjung pulang.”

 

“Ta-tapi Ayah kan … ?” Asaya menatap Yuto, keduanya sama-sama tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi di sini. “Lagipula bukannya Papa dan Ayah yang sengaja pindah ke tempat yang Asaya tidak tahu? Karena Asaya merepo―”

 

Wooseok memeluknya erat-erat. “Kami bertengkar bukan karena Asaya! Oke, jagoan?” ia mencium pipi anak itu berkali-kali.

 

Yuto tidak berani mendekati mereka, ia merasa bahwa itu bukan tempatnya berdiri. Sebagian besar dirinya merasa lega, karena siapa pun ‘Jung Wooseok’ yang muncul di depan batang hidungnya ini bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang ia dan Wooseok asli kira. “Kalian akan pulang?” tanyanya, “ke manapun pulang itu, maksudku, uh, yah―”

 

“Katakan saja. Kau itu selalu menahan diri ya?” Lelaki itu maju dan membiarkan Yuto berada pada jarak yang sebelumnya tak berani ia masuki.

 

“Boleh aku, uhhh, memeluk Asaya sekali lagi?”

 

Wooseok memandang Asaya dan anak itu merentangkan tangannya―berusaha menggapai Yuto, yang mana kemudian tertawa sebab tingkahnya seperti balita saja.

 

Seperti tadi malam, Yuto merasakan perasaan yang menggelegak dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang berbisik kalau semuanya sesungguhnya akan baik-baik saja.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara kalian pulang?”

 

Senyum penuh arti terplester di wajah Wooseok. “Maaf ya.”

 

Pandangan Yuto menggelap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> astaga maafkan sayaaaaaa  
> serius, ini fanfic udah selesai semua tapi sisa tahun kemarin hectic banget sampai bener-bener lupa untuk update endingnya, maaf! Semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca endingnya ;A;


	12. xii. he knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by: yukichaaa

Entah waktu yang berjalan terlalu cepat atau memang Yuto yang akhir-akhir ini tidurnya menjadi terlalu pulas, sebab ia bangun dan lagi-lagi seisi apartemennya sudah diterangi matahari. Ia cepat-cepat melirik jam, mengingat hari Senin seharusnya ia punya kelas pukul delapan.

 

Setengah sepuluh. Oh, luar biasa.Sekejap saja niatnya untuk datang ke kelas sirna, ia bahkan berpikir untuk mengambil libur satu hari penuh.

 

“Kau sudah bangun?”

 

Dé javu.

 

Wooseok berdiri di hadapannya, menjulang seperti biasa dan terlebih tanpa janggut atau apapun yang membuatnya nampak asing. “Wooseok?”

 

“Ya?”

 

Yuto memejamkan matanya lagi. “Sepertinya aku baru saja bermimpi yang sangat panjang.”

 

“Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu setelah melihat ini.” Wooseok menunjukkan payung hijau yang terlalu kecil untuk dibawa-bawa lelaki setinggi seratus delapan puluh senti. Yuto membelalak.

 

“Sepertinya aku harus mencari psikiater dalam waktu dekat.”

 

Wooseok mengedikkan bahu, “aku rasa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu.  _ Yuto _ yang memberitahuku.” Ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

 

“Kau benar.” Yuto bangkit, menatap Wooseok lurus-lurus. “Kita perlu bicara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending!  
> maaf kalau tidak memenuhi ekspektasi dengan ending yang (cukup) antiklimaks begitu, terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan telah memberikan kudo untuk karya ini~


End file.
